Vida
by Tomas Valdez Sandoval
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia han superado hasta ahora las pruebas de la vida ¿Pero qué pasara cuando se enfrenten con las pruebas más difíciles de sus vidas? Con amplia realidad, cambios inesperados, decisiones impactantes, toques de humor. Esta historia de atrapara


Los personajes de Bleach y demás cosas creadas por Tite Kubo le pertenecen a él, y esta obra obra no tiene fines lucrativas, su único fin es entretener.

Para dejar la opinión tienen que irse hasta el final de la pagina. Ahí hay un link azul que dice "Review this Chapter", lo seleccionan y les va abrir otra ventana, en la cual deben de escribir su comentario y cuando hayan acabo seleccionan el botón que dice "Review".

Una historia realista, con cambios inesperado y toques de humor.

Disfrútenla y si desean dejar una opinión, no duden en hacerlo.

Capitulo 1 : Un día común.

Un día común.

Era un día común y corriente para la familia Kurosaki, claro que para esta familia la definición de normal es algo diferente a lo que todos nosotros podemos imaginarnos; Ichigo se levantaba de su cómoda cama porque una tierna mano le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara y él como buen caballero que es comenzó a reaccionar de una manera madura y caballerosa.

Rukia estúpida, como se te ocurre despertarme de esa manera tan cavernícola, crees que puedes levantar a las gentes de sus dulces sueños golpeándolos. ¿Acaso eso es lo que te enseñaron en la academia shinigami? – Dijo el peli-naranja sobándose la mejilla derecha que estaba toda colorada.

Te lo merecías – Contesto la de familia noble.

De qué demonios estas hablando – Furioso – Si ni siquiera he estado despierto hasta hace un rato, y eso por tu maldito golpe.

Pues entre sueños dijiste que Chappy es muy tonto y aburrido – Contestó Rukia haciendo puchero.

¿Estás demente enana? Ni siquiera podía coordinar lo que digo con lo que sueño, además no dije más que la verdad- Contesto el capitán reconfortado después de tremendo golpe.

Entonces no te piensas retractar, ¡Ichigo! - Amenazo la pequeña con un puño en el aire.

¡NO! – Contesto seguro de sí y cruzando los brazos.

¿Ichigo estás seguro de lo que dices? – Dijo Rukia tronándose el cuello y los dedos de sus manos, pero ni con esto Ichigo contesto a la segunda amenaza hecha. - ¡Ichigo te estoy hablando, tarado, voltea cuando te hable! ¡Ichigo! – La furia descontrolada de una teniente se había soltado y ahora el único que tendría que lidiar con esta, sería el valiente shinigami sustituto.

Rukia, detente, Rukia ¿Qué vas a hacer? No Rukia, ¡Haaaaaaa! – Nuestra querida shinigami acababa de lanzarse contra Ichigo para atacarlo y hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre Chappy - ¡Rukia que demonios tienes en tu enorme cabeza! ¡No puedes morderme soy tu superior! – Grito a todo pulmón Ichigo alejándose de los dientes de Rukia, que hasta hace un momento tenían preso a su pierna - ¡Rukia soy un capitán, me debes de respetar! – A la fan número uno del grandioso y maravilloso conejo Chappy, parecía no importarle lastimar en lo más mínimo la integridad del capitán del quinto escuadrón, pues, después de escuchar los argumentos de porque no debería de morder a Ichigo o al menos aparentar que las escuchaba, se abalanzo de nuevo contra el capitán para cobrar su venganza.

Rukia detente, bájate de mis hombros, maldita sea, no me jales el cabello, demonios ¡Soy un capitán, un shinigami respetado y fuerte! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con tener a media Sociedad de Almas odiándome e intentándome matar en una batalla cada que me ven, claro que si a esto le sumamos a todos mi enemigos externos como los hollows, los bounds y…..!

Me importa un carajo – Grito una Rukia enloquecida sin quitarse de encima de Ichigo - si eres mitad shinigami o mitad capitán o mitad vizard o mitad hollow o mitad humano. ¡Nadie insulta a Chappy en mi presencia y sale ileso! ¡Buajajaja! - Rio de forma aterradora.

Rukia, eso no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo puedo ser mitad shinigami, mitad hollow, mitad vizard y demás mitades? - Decía Ichigo mientras hacia una representación con sus manos de las mitades que sumaba - ¿No fuiste a una escuela decente o es qué acaso Byakuya no te enseño a sumar? ¡Si sumamos todas la mitades que dijiste ya tendríamos más de un entero!

¿Desde cuándo para acá eres tan inteligente? – Cuestiono la shinigami relajándose un poco y bajándose de los hombros de Ichigo.

Siempre he sido inteligente ¡Que tú seas mala con las matemáticas no es mi culpa! – Respondió Ichigo colocando sus brazos al lado de sus caderas y riendo de forma nerviosa. Si Rukia descubriera que apenas ayer Ichigo aprendió a sumar quebrados y eso porque una pequeña niña insistió en que él le ayudara a realizar su tarea de vacaciones.

¡Muy bien! Entonces, si tenemos un medio, más otro medio, más otro medio y por ultimo le sumamos otro en medio ¿Cuántos enteros tenemos? – Cuestiono Rukia segura de qué Ichigo no conocía la respuesta.

Veamos, son cuatro medios, no son cinco, ni tampoco tres, son cuatro, bien. Entonces pues, primero tenemos que contar bien cuantos medios tenemos, ¿A no eso ya lo hicimos cierto? Bueno el segundo paso es, veamos, este, si el "Teorema de Pitágoras" dice que la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos es igual al cuadrado de la hipotenusa, no así no era, eso es otra cosa, espera, ya casi lo resuelvo. – Nuestro héroe favorito seguía intentando resolver este problema tan complicado, pero a Rukia se le acababa la paciencia – ¡Ya se! Se debe de hacer con un desarrollo de binomios al cuadrado, ¡Claro! Si el cuadrado del segundo término, más el doble del primero por el segundo, más el cuadrado el segundo, y ya con eso nos queda el resultado. Ciento veinte sexagésimos o sea, ciento veinte entre sesenta (120/60). Lo ves te dije que si sabia como resolver…..

Muere – Rukia se lanzo contra Ichigo, tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama - Fresita – Rukia, a la cual la paciencia se le había agotado, sabía perfectamente que a Ichigo lo único que provocaba que se enfadara de forma muy infantil era escuchar esa palabra en lugar de su nombre.

Enana del demonio, pagaras las consecuencias de tu insulto a un superior – Contesto Ichigo ahora tomando el control de aquella lucha constante entre ellos dos.

Ichigo suéltame, Ichigo, te estoy hablando, maldita sea fresita – Rukia intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Ichigo, los cuales la tenían acostada contra la cama ahora a ella en lugar de a él.

Enana, sabes que no me gusta ese nombre y aun así te atreves a decírmelo de frente, debes de pagar las consecuencias de tus actos – Ichigo cambio su tono de voz enojada, a un tono muy sensual – ¡Te has portado mal Rukia y a las niñas malas se les debe de castigar! – le dijo Ichigo muy cerca del oído, lo que provoco un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo de Rukia, comenzando por su espalda y recorriendo su columna vertebrar hasta llegar a la altura del coxis.

Ichigo, no podemos en estos momentos, Ichigo tu sabes, es de mañana y…. – Rukia no pudo terminar su frase porque un dedo tapo su boca.

Rukia, soy un hombre… - Ichigo se pego con su mano derecha en el pecho.

¡Claro! ¡Si tú lo dices! – Se burlo Rukia.

¡Soy un hombre! – Ichigo aumento el tono de voz para omitir el comentario hecho por Rukia – Y a un hombre no le importa si es de mañana o noche, cuando tiene ganas de comer, solo toma su comida y se alimenta. Además, ¡Todavía te atreves a darme tus condiciones después de lo que me acabas de decir, del golpe que recibí y además de la falta de respeto que has tenido a tu capitán! ¡Eso es intolerable, y no se arreglara con cualquier cosa!

Ichigo, demonios, ¿Siempre fuiste tan cabeza hueca?, no sé que me enamoro de ti.

En un momento más lo sabrás.

Tarado – Contesto Rukia poniéndose toda colorada por la propuesta indecorosa que le acababa de hacer Ichigo y volteando su cara para que Ichigo no viera su sonrojo.

Me encanta cuando logro que la gran ¡Kuchiki Rukia! Se avergüence. – Sonrió con satisfacción

Ichigo, no, detente, ¡Baka!, ¿Acaso eres sordo? Además, ¡En esta posición no me siento cómoda para nada! – Al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, la esposa de Kurosaki intento huir pero ya era demasiado tarde un gran monstro estaba haciendo su aparición y no era Ichigo precisamente.

Entonces – Dijo muy despacio y cuidadosamente Ichigo, que ahora estaba hincado entre las piernas de Rukia - ¿Te gustaría más esta? – Ichigo tomo a la persona con la que podía contar siempre, con la que poda compartir cosas especiales, cosas importantes, con esa persona especial que había creado un vinculo en el que las miradas y los besos muchas veces dicen más cosas de las que podemos expresar por nosotros mismos, y de un movimiento certero pero delicado la atrajo hacia el colocándola encima de él.

Ichigo, ¿Pero qué pasaría si llegara…? - Esta vez Ichigo aplico la mejor herramienta que hemos descubierto los hombres para hacer callar a las mujeres cuando no queremos estar escuchando todas esas historias aburridas o pretextos innecesarios, simplemente la beso, lenta y profundamente, cerro sus ojos y no los abrió hasta después de haber concluido el tierno beso.

Ichigo – Contesto Rukia tocándose con el dedo índice el contorno del labio superior de su boca.

¡Te ves hermosa! – Sonrió - ¡Tan hermosa como aquel día en que te encontré! Enserio tan hermosa que me podría volver a casar de nuevo, claro especialmente por la intensa y apasionada noche que vivimos en nuestra luna de miel – No porque Ichigo sea un humano mezclado de hollow, shinigami y demás seres extraños en su cuerpo, o un chico duro con apariencia de delincuente juvenil sin amigos, o un posible mercenario a sueldo y luchador de peleas clandestina, quiera decir que no puede tener un lado romántico y sensible, pero claro, es hijo del mismísimo Isshin Kurosaki, tenía que aprenderle algo y no solamente heredar sus poderes, bien dice el dicho: "De tal palo tal astilla".

¡Idiota! – Una vena se dibujo en la cabeza de Rukia - ¿Cómo es que acabas de decir algo tan bello y poético, y luego lo arruinas con tu maldito lado pervertido? – Dijo Rukia tumbando a Ichigo completamente contra la cama y recorriendo con su dedo índice los labios de Ichigo, bajando por su cuello con movimientos circulares que debes en vez regresaban, continuo con los pechos hasta llegar al abdomen.

Rukia, tranquila, espera, tómatelo con calma – Esta vez era Ichigo el que se estaba poniendo todo colorado por los movimientos de manos que le propinaba la tierna Rukia, misma que mantenía ahora todo el control de ese juego tan entretenido que se llama seducción.

¿Entonces, si soy hermosa de verdad? – Dijo Rukia inocentemente.

No es para tanto enana, tampoco creas que eres la más bella. – Dijo Ichigo tratando de volver a su posición de hombre frío.

¡Qué malo Ichigo! ¡No soy bonita! ¡Byakuya, te voy a acusar con Byakuya de que me acabas de decir que no soy bonita! Y que a demás de todo eso, ¡Intentaste abusar sexualmente de mí! – Decía Rukia mientras fingía un berrinche.

Cállate, enana, ¿O acaso quieres que todo el Seireitei se entere de lo que hacemos en las mañanas?

¡Me acabas de decir fea y todavía dices que me calle! – Respondió Rukia haciéndose la ofendida y comenzando a gritar con todo lo que daban sus pulmones - ¡BYAKUYA, BYAKUYA, BYAKUYA, BY…..! – Rukia no pudo terminar sus gritos porque un Ichigo desesperado por las posibles reacciones de su queridísimo y pacifico cuñado, tapo la boca de Rukia con la mano.

Eres bonita, hermosa, eres lindísima ¿Contenta? – Dijo Ichigo a punto de escupir por las cursilerías que acababa de decirle a una mujer que no fuera su madre.

¿Enserio soy así como dijiste? – le preguntaba Rukia con ese tono que tanto le molestaba.

Si lo eres – Contesto Ichigo enfadado y de mala gana.

¿Enserio, enserio, enserio? – Continuo preguntando Rukia contenta.

Si. – Contesto Ichigo desesperado.

No lo dices muy convencido que digamos. ¿Quizá si trajera a Byakuya aquí todo cambiaria? – Dijo infantilmente Rukia.

Es suficiente enana, no me puedes seguir chantajeando con traer o acusarme con tu gran hermano a cada momento – Dijo Ichigo estando a punto de estallar por soportar esta plática tan infantil.

¿Qué dices Fresita? No te puedo escuchar, acaso quieres que traiga a mi hermano aquí – Dijo Rukia riendo.

Es suficiente de esta discusión infantil – Dijo tajantemente Ichigo.

Eres tu el qué empieza siempre las discusiones y además te encanta estar peleando con los demás y…. – Rukia no pudo terminar su oración porque Ichigo, que se encontraba acostado en la cama, se levanto haciendo que Rukia se tambaleara un poco. – ¡Tarado, me quieres tumbar de la cama! ¿Qué tal si hubiera muerto? - Ichigo no hizo caso a los gritos de Rukia, simplemente se le acerco tanto al rostro de Rukia, que mutuamente podían sentir sus respiraciones y la tomo por los hombros.

¡Rukia! ¡Gracias! ¡Te amo! – Dijo Ichigo en un tono tan raro en el, tan raro que casi nadie conocía, era un tono lleno de agradecimiento y tristeza completamente.

¡Ichigo! ¡De nada! – Contesto una Rukia sorprendida, pero llena de amor, al ver que una lagrima recorría la mejilla de su esposo. – ¡Yo también te amo! – Agrego en tono amable y tranquilo. - Ya he preparado todas las cosas para ir hoy, saldremos a las 14:00 – Al momento de decir estas palabras, Rukia abrazo a Ichigo fuertemente, sus brazos lo estrechaban contra sus pechos. Ichigo correspondió su abrazo rodeando su cintura con el brazo izquierdo y con el otro tomando su nuca (Rukia) y acercándola a su pecho (Ichigo).

¿Qué tal si continuamos en dónde nos quedamos antes de qué metieras a tu queridísimo hermano? – Propuso un Ichigo en tono muy seductor.

Está bien, ¡Siempre es más excitante con la adrenalina! – Dijo Rukia sonriendo y empujando a Ichigo de nuevo contra la cama.

Rukia se acerco lentamente a los labios de Ichigo. Con su mano derecha le quito el cabello que le cubría un poco el rostro, después con las yemas de sus dedos y con mucha delicadeza, recorrió su mejilla derecha. Un beso lento, pero lleno de amor se hizo presente entre ambos. Lentamente Rukia comenzó a rozar los labios de Ichigo con su lengua, mismo que entendió cual era el objetivo de Rukia y abrió su boca para hacer que la intensidad de aquel beso amoroso fuera subiendo de nivel. Las manos de Ichigo comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de su esposa de arriba abajo y de vez en cuando se detenían para hacer movimientos circulares. Rukia detuvo aquel beso que rápidamente fue subiendo de nivel para desabotonarle la camisa a Ichigo. Ichigo intento quitar ese fleco tan peculiar que caía entre esos dos ojos hermosos que tenía enfrente. Ya que la camisa estuvo por fin completamente desabotonada, Rukia comenzó a recorrer lentamente hacia abajo y solo con la punta de sus uñas los pechos firmes que estaban frente a ella. Ichigo tomo de las caderas a su esposa las arrastro hasta que quedaran a la altura de su ya algo erecto miembro. Rukia siguió con su exploración en el cuero de Ichigo, pero ahora sus manos se movían alrededor de su abdomen con movimientos variados, unas veces eran circulares, otras veces eran verticales y unas más diagonales. Ichigo coloco sus manos en la espalda de Rukia y lentamente las fue bajando hasta llegar a sus glúteos.

¡Ichigo! – Rukia reprendió a su esposo por apretarle tan desmesuradamente sus glúteos.

Ichigo ignoro aquel regaño. Con su mano izquierda y sin soltar la pompa derecha de Rukia (que tenia apretada por su mano derecha), tomo entre sus dedos el cabello alborotado que caía por la nuca de Rukia y que llegaba hasta la altura de sus hombros.

¡Esto parece pelo de gorila! – Dijo Ichigo entre risas.

¡CALLATE TARADO! – Le grito Rukia. - ¡No he tenido tiempo para arreglarlo!

Ichigo había cometido un grave error, insulto la belleza de su querida Rukia y ahora debía pagar la consecuencia.

Tranquila, tienes razón, no lo has podido arreglar, pero aun así es tan suave y lindo – Se apresuro a decir Ichigo para zafarse del problema. - Pobre gorila ser comparado con el pelo de Rukia, él es el que se merecería una disculpa – Pensó Ichigo.

Pues yo conozco alguien que tiene pelo de gorila y no precisamente en la cabeza – Dijo Rukia feliz de su broma.

¡Cállate! ¡Qué te encanta ese pelo de gorila! ¿No?

Rukia inicio la búsqueda del miembro extraviado que tanto goza en ser el único que ha entrado en el club de ella. Cuando sus manos por fin llegaron a la altura de donde Ichigo tenía su pantalón, a Rukia se le ocurrió una fabulosa idea.

¿Qué tal se siente Ichigo? – Dijo en forma de broma.

Pues no es la gran cosa – Contesto hábilmente Ichigo, aunque volteando su rostro a otro lado para que Rukia no pudiera ver su sonrojo, cosa que para nada sirvió porque no era el sonrojo lo que acreditaba que Rukia estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo con sus caderas y glúteos, si no lo que se movía abajo del pantalón de Ichigo.

Pues a él le parece que es lo mejor que ha probado, ¡Tal vez solo necesita una ayuda! –Rukia estaba decidida a que Ichigo se tragara esas palabras que acababa de decir.

Ruk…-Esta vez Ichigo no podía articular muy bien sus ideas, su mente se puso de un momento a otro en blanco, en lo único que podía pensar era en Rukia

Esper…haaahaa… enana – Rukia estaba disfrutando inmensamente de esa escena que tenia frente a ella, tenía el control total de Ichigo, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, porque solo ella conocía su única debilidad, claro, aparte de tener que platicar de sexo con su papá o tener que decir lo que sentía por alguna persona, esa debilidad era el ser recorrido por las manos de Rukia por todo su cuerpo y solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

¿Ichigo, acaso lo estoy haciendo mal, enserio soy tan mala en esto? ¿Pensé que ya había mejorado? ¡Tanto esfuerzo que le puso a esto! - Rukia decía todo esto con ese tono de niña buena e inocente que por primera vez realiza una acción nueva para ella y que se está esforzando muchísimo, aunque en realidad a Ichigo lo estaba volviendo ese movimiento de caderas loco.

Hey, no…nos…nos van a encontrar Rukia y tendremos problemas y… - Ichigo trago saliva, ni siquiera sabía cómo podía mantener coherencia en su palabras y sus movimientos, era un esfuerzo impresionante el que intentaba hacer, pero ante esas caricias quien quisiera seguir luchando.

¡Shhh! Baja la voz Ichigo vas a despertar a los vecinos. – Regaño Rukia.

Rukia continuó con su movimiento de caderas, excitando de esta manera aun más el miembro ya más duro de Ichigo. Rukia detuvo sus movimientos de caderas y con sus manos dulcemente fue bajando el pantalón de Ichigo hasta que por fin tuvo el suficiente campo para poder seguir con su plan.

Vaya, ¿En dónde quedo ese poderoso y fuerte Ichigo que conozco? ¿Dónde está aquel que se atrevió a desafiar a media sociedad de almas para salvarme? ¿Aquél que fue a mundo hueco para rescatar a Orihime y peleo con la mitad de espadas y…? - Rukia no pudo terminar su frase porque un Ichigo cansado de que Rukia solo alborotara a su gran compañero y no jugara con el cómo se debe hacer, decidió tomar el control de las cosas.

Rukia, que buena forma de despertarme se te ocurrió hoy, si todos los días me despertaras así, nunca tendría que salir corriendo a las reuniones de capitanes con Yamamoto.

¡Qué tengas un sueño más pesado que mi capitán Ukitake! ¡No es mi problema! – Contesto en defensa suya Rukia.

Ichigo tomo a Rukia por los glúteos y la levanto de un fuerte, pero preciso movimiento, la apoyo contra él y comenzó a caminar por el suelo de la habitación. La dejo bajar de sus manos hasta que llegaron a la pared más cercana de su cama.

¿Y ahora Rukia qué tal se siente esto? – Ahora era el turno de Ichigo de darle placer a su esposa.

Ichigo tenía a Rukia contra la pared y eso le encantaba a él. Ahora podía mantener el control de toda la situación. Ichigo mantenía su mano izquierda pegada a la pared y con su mano derecha comenzaba a recorrer con la pierna izquierda de Rukia, comenzó con sus suaves muslos, subiendo poco a poco y volviendo otra vez. Mientras tanto Rukia rodeo el cuello de Ichigo con sus manos y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

¡Mmmm….! – Rukia dejo escapar un ligero gemido de placer.

Ahora la mano de Ichigo jugaba en la parte más sensible de Rukia, subía y baja a placer de su amo, siempre rozando a Rukia.

¿Se siente bien Rukia? Siempre me ha gustado como poco a poco te vas humedeciendo, como va subiendo poco a poco el calor dentro de ti, como te comienzas a excitar, como intentas contener los gemidos de placer que te provoco. – Ichigo mordió el labio inferior de Rukia - Me encanta sentir como se te contrae tu vagina, como se comienza a hacer más grande, como intentas resistirte a mí con tus palabras, pero como tu cuerpo se quema por tenerme dentro. Yo también tiemblo de excitación al verte, al olerte, al escucharte. Me vuelve loco cuando me hablas con sensualidad, cuando mis anhelos traspasan los limites de mi imaginación y comienzan a realizarse en ti todos y cada uno de ellos. – Mientras Ichigo le decía todas estas palabras lenta y suavemente en el oído a una Rukia que intentaba contener (mordiéndose el labio inferior) los gemidos que salían de su boca debido a la excitación que su cuerpo estaba adquiriendo; Una mano de Ichigo se había introducido en las bragas de Rukia, se enredaba entre su vello púbico y lo dejaba ir. Su mano izquierda había tomado la mano derecha de Rukia que hasta hace unos momentos estaba jugando con el cabello de Ichigo, y la llevo a su miembro erecto y firme.

¡Ha…aa…aa…! – Unos gemidos salieron inconscientemente de la boca de Ichigo al sentir como la mano de Rukia aprisiono entre sus dedos a su miembro y comenzaba a moverse lento y luego rápido de adelante para atrás chocando contra su abdomen.

¡Ha…! – Otro gemido resonó en la habitación, pero ahora la autora era Rukia, que reaccionaba ante la introducción de uno de los dedos de Ichigo en su vagina.

¡Haa….mmm….Rukia! – Con su otra mano Rukia comenzó a tentar los testículos de Ichigo. Los movía en forma circular, los sopesaba y los dejaba caer.

¡Ichi…! – Rukia intentaba volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo al igual que Ichigo, pero ambos estaban tan excitados por la adrenalina de que los descubrieran, que se dejo llevar por el placer. - ¡Ha…! ¡Yo...! – Paso saliva Rukia. - ¡Neces….! ¡Haa…! ¡Mmm….!

Ichigo aun tenía una mano libre y no dudaría en usarla para darle más placer a Rukia. Así que hábilmente comenzó a presionar (por encima del vestido) entre su pulgar y dedo índice el pezón izquierdo de Rukia. Su otra mano ahora movía dos dedos dentro de la vagina de Rukia.

¡Ic…Ich…!- Ichigo comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Rukia por debajo del vestido. -¡Ichi…Ichig…! - Ichigo succionaba el pezón firme de Rukia - ¡Ichigo! ¡Yo te…yo te…te….quiero…! ¡Te quiero dentro de mí!

Ichigo tomo con su mano derecha la braga de Rukia y la movía hacia un lado, con su otra mano tomo la cadera de Rukia. Rukia por su parte tomo el miembro de Ichigo con su mano derecha, con su lengua se chupo la palma de su mano izquierda y se comenzó a masturbar para que su vagina se humedeciera aun más para su penetración.

¿Estás lista? – Pregunto un Ichigo que intentaba contener su excitación.

¡Sí!

Rukia dirigió el pene de Ichigo hacia su vagina, una vez que estuvo rozando sus labios mayores, lo dirigió hacia su clítoris y lo comenzó a mover de arriba abajo, luego lo bajo hacia sus labios menores y repitió el mismo movimiento. Cuando por fin Ichigo volvió a tener su pene lo más duro y firme posible y ella su vagina completamente contraída y húmeda, metió lentamente el pene de Ichigo dentro de ella.

¡Haa….Ahhh! –Gimieron los dos con grato placer.

Ichigo tomo con sus dos manos las caderas de Rukia y comenzó a moverse lentamente, luego fue subiendo de ritmo al ver el rostro y escuchar los gemidos de Rukia. Rukia comenzó a participar en el vaivén. Ichigo la tomo por las piernas y la levanto, apoyándola contra la pared, Rukia lo tomo por el cuello para darle mayor manejo y poder disfrutar aun más esa penetración.

¡Ruk…! ¡Est…estoy por...! – Intentaba advertir Ichigo

¡Sig…sigue! ¡Ha…Ah! – Gemio Rukia - ¡Ich…Ichigo! ¡Derrámate dentro de mí!

¡Siempre te ha gustado sentirlo salir! ¡Tan espeso y caliente! ¡Te provoca venirte y cubrirme todo con tus fluidos! ¡A mí también me encanta venirme dentro de ti!

¡Ya cas-! -Advertía una Rukia a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

¡Solo un poco más! – Corroboro Ichigo.

¡Haaa…! ¡Ahhh! ¡Mmm…! – Se podían escuchar gemidos constantes y que aumentaban de intensidad.

¡Papi, mami…!

¿Porqué Ichigo comenzo a llorar tan inesperadamente?

¿Quién es la que dijo "Papi y mami"?

¿A qué lugar van a ir Ichigo y Rukia?

Tomás T. Valdez Sandoval


End file.
